parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Rayman (RayEngine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox - (Gordon and Globox are both big, strong, wear blue, have the same letter 'G', have six letters in one name, and helpful friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Edward as Houdini the Magician - (Edward and Houdini the Magician are both wise and kind) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - (Belle and Betilla the Fairy are both have names starting with "Be") *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarayzan - (Casey Jr. and Tarayzan are both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as The Photographer *Harold as Bzzit - (Harold and Bzzit are both fly in the air) *Mute (from Mad Bomber) as Moskito - (Mute and Moskito are both evil and named begins with the letter 'M') *Taro (from TTMA) as Mr. Sax - (Taro and Mr. Sax are both mean) *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Mr. Stone - (The Big City Engine and Mr. Stone are both strong and evil) *The Witch Engine (from cactus190706) as Space Mama - (The Witch Engine and Space Mama are both evil and mean female villains) *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as Mr. Skops - (Dr. Beeching and Mr. Skops are both mean and evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Mr. Dark - (Alfred and Mr. Dark are both evil and mean) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dark Rayman - (Evil Thomas and Dark Rayman are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe - (Duck and Joe are both wear green and western) *James as The Musician - (James and The Musician are both vain) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Firefly *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flying Blue Elf *Percy as Murfy - (Percy and Murfy are both wear green, have five letters in one name, have the letter 'r' in the middle, and ends with the letter 'y') *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both big and strong) *Toby as Polokus - (Toby and Polokus are both old, wise, and kind) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam the Snake are both western) *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wives to Gordon and Globox and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Globox Kiddies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Carmen the Whale - (Tillie and Carmen the Whale are both beautiful) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bembette - (Bembette's voice suits Emma) *Neville as Umber - (Umber's voice suits Neville) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Troublesome Trucks as The Robo-Pirates, Living Stones, Hunters, Knaarens, and Raving Rabbids *Bulgy as Ninjaws - (Bulgy and Ninjaws are both evil) *Arry as Axel - (Arry and Axel are both have four letters in one name and have the letter 'A' at the beginning) *Bert as Foutch - (Bert and Foutch are both have the letter 'T' at the end of one name and the other letter 'T' is between the letters 'U' and 'C') *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Grolem 13 - (Farnsworth and Grolem 13 are both strong, tough, and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Robot Dinosaur - (Diesel 10 and Robot Dinosaur are both big, strong, evil, and chase intruders and attempt to eat them) *George as Jano - (George and Jano are both wear green and evil) *Ghost Engines as Zombie Chickens and Mini Janos *Splatter and Dodge as Henchman 800 and 1000 - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Henchman 800 and 1000 are) *Rosie as Tily - (Rosie and Tily are both small and cute) *Evil Gordon (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dark Globox *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Globette - (Georgia and Globette are both named begins with the letter 'G') *Mavis as Razorwife - (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Oliver as Otto Psi - (Oliver and Otto Psi are both have names starting with "O") *Donald as Romeo Patti *Douglas as Gonzo *Duncan as Andre - (Duncan and Andre are both small and stubborn) *The Barges and Shrimpers (from TUGS) as The Dark Lums, Hoodbooms, Hoodstormers, Grim keepers, Grims, Hoodblasters, Hoodoos, Hecklers, and Xowars *Spencer as Count Razoff - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Begoniax - (Begoniax's voice suits Daisy) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Films') as Reflux the Knaaren - (Cerberus and Reflux the Knaaren are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Hector as Sergueï - (Hector and Sergueï are both giant and very scary) *Elizabeth as Daisy *Bertram as Dargon Chef *Smudger as Gumsi - (Gumsi's voice suits Smudger) *D261 as Ales Mansay - (D261 and Ales Mansay are both evil) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Edith Up *Pearl (from TUGS) as Helena Handbasket *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Annetta Fish *SS Vienna (from TUGS) as Holly Luya *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama - (The Chinese Dragon and Big Mama are both scary) *Lady as Barbara - (Barbara's voice suits Lady) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Toad - (Toad can't be Toad, because the Thomas Toad is good, and the Rayman Toad is bad) *S.C.Ruffey as Minotaur *Samson (from The Brave Locomotion) as Giant Luchador - (Samson and Giant Luchador are both strong, powerful, evil, and mean) *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Hades' Hand *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Medieval Dragon - (Silver Fish and Medieval Dragon are both evil) *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mechanical Dragon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Rayman WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Globox Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Houdini the Magician Belle.png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Tarayzan WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as The Photographer PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Bzzit Mute2018.jpg|Mute as Moskito Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Mr. Sax MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Mr. Stone TheWitchEngine.jpg|The Witch Engine as Space Mama It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as Mr. Skops Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Mr. Dark Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Joe TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as The Musician Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Firefly Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Flying Blue Elf ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Murfy 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Clark HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Polokus Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies,.png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, as The Teensies Escape62.png|Toad as Sam the Snake Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Uglette The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as Globox Kiddies Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Carmen the Whale Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Bembette Neville.png|Neville as Umber TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Robo-Pirates, Living Stones, Hunters, Knaarens, and Raving Rabbids Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Ninjaws IronArryModel.png|Arry as Axel IronBertModel.png|Bert as Foutch Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Grolem 13 KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Robot Dinosaur GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Jano Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine #1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Scared Face).png|Ghost Engine #2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form) (with Scared Face)..png|Ghost Engine #3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine #4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine #5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine #6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) (Surprised Face).png|Ghost Engine #7, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (happy face) (Ghost Version).png|and Ghost Engine #8 as Zombie Chickens and Mini Janos ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Henchman 800 and 1000 Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tily Evil Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Evil Gordon as Dark Globox Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Globette Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Razorwife Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Otto Psi TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Romeo Patti DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Gonzo PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Andre Pearl as an Oil Barge.png|Barges The Shrimpers.jpg|and The Shrimpers as The Dark Lums, Hoodbooms, Hoodstormers, Grim Keepers, Grims, Hoodblasters, Hoodoos, Hecklers, and Xowars Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Razoff Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Begoniax Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Sergueï Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Daisy Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Dragon Chef Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Gumsi MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Ales Mansay Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Edith Up Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Helena Handbasket Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Annetta Fish Hercules&Vienna.jpg|SS Vienna as Holly Luya Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Barbara TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Toad Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Minotaur Samson Design.jpg|Samson as Giant Luchador The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Hades' Hands Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Medieval Dragon Tex5.jpg|Tex as Mechanical Dragon Category:Daniel Pineda